


Jumping to conclusions

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 Minute Challenge, College AU, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Kenma had just about finished packing his things, and was taking a break. It was his final week in the dorms before he was moving into Kuroo’s apartment. He hated the dorms and had been ready to get out of them after the first week.He just hoped Kuroo had cleaned the damn place.Firing up his game, his room had boxes all over and he was at least thankful his roommate was out for the night. They were going to start moving things over in the morning to Kuroo’s place.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Jumping to conclusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> So doing a little writing challenge where we are given a prompt and only have 60 minutes to write on it.
> 
> So this week I challenged myself to write a pair I'd like to write more of, and well-- why not! The prompt was 'Scratches'.

Kenma had just about finished packing his things, and was taking a break. It was his final week in the dorms before he was moving into Kuroo’s apartment. He hated the dorms and had been ready to get out of them after the first week. 

He just hoped Kuroo had cleaned the damn place. 

Firing up his game, his room had boxes all over and he was at least thankful his roommate was out for the night. They were going to start moving things over in the morning to Kuroo’s place. 

He was not even an hour into his game when there was a knock and Kuroo walked in. 

“Should have known you wouldn’t be out partying,” Kuroo laughed, “or studying.” 

“Turned in all my work and my exams are done,” Kenma said. “Mostly this last week is for slackers like you who put off all your work.” 

“That is too true!” Kuroo laughed, flopping on the bed. 

Kenma groaned, saving his game as he knew with Kuroo here there would be no more playing. 

“Did you clean up your apartment?” he asked. 

“Yup! Got it all cleaned up for my princess!” Kuroo laughed. 

He groaned. It wasn’t that Kuroo was a slob, he just wasn’t the best at cleaning. Usually dishes were in the sink, hair all over the bathroom-- of course piles of clothes he was never sure if they were clean or dirty…

Ok, maybe Kuroo was a bit of a slob. 

“Your standard of clean or mine?” he asked as Kuroo wrapped himself around his body. It was quite comical the way Kuroo could do that and Kenma groaned-- pushing him away. Kuroo was damn heavy!

“I am sure it is not up to your standards,” Kuroo chuckled, pulling him so he was lying facing him and brushing his hair out of his eyes. “But we have all weekend to make it perfect.” 

“You mean I’m cleaning all weekend,” he flatly said. 

“Have a little faith!” 

Kenma wanted to argue more, but Kuroo leaned in, kissing him. He growled and pushed at Kuroo’s chest. “No changing the subject!” 

Kuroo laughed and hugged him tightly. “Kenma! Just think we will soon be living together! Did you ever imagine it?” 

Sure, he had actually been imagining it since they were kids. Not that he told Kuroo this. He figured they would just always be together. At first the thoughts were not romantic, more of him and Kuroo being so close-- it just made sense. 

Then in high school things had changed. He wasn’t sure when it changed, but he’d started looking at Kuroo differently. They had tiptoed around each other forever til he got sick of it and kissed the idiot. 

He figured it would be the worst, or best mistake of his life. 

Obviously it was the latter. 

He was wrapped up in Kuroo’s excitement, though he showed his much differently. Wrapping his arms around Kuroo, he leaned in, meeting his lips. Once they were living together, he could kiss Kuroo all the time. He actually quite enjoyed kissing Kuroo. 

And Kuroo absolutely loved kissing him back. 

What started as a sweet little kiss quickly heated up. Kuroo was moving his lips against his, his tongue peeking out and tracing his bottom lip. Kenma willingly opened his mouth, meeting Kuroo’s tongue with his own. 

Yes, this was how it should be. 

The two of them-- together. 

Kenma moaned softly, feeling hands under his shirt and Kuroo licking more into his mouth. It was never a routine with Kuroo-- and always so exciting. Being rolled onto his back, Kuroo never stopped kissing him, his hands moving over his body as they both moaned softly. 

Kenma gasped as their mouths pulled away, staring up at the dark eyes that looked down at him. He had easily fallen in love with his childhood friend. That shit never happened-- at least that was what he thought. 

He was one of the lucky ones. 

Kuroo peeled his shirt off of him, kissing down his neck and covering his body with his own. Compared to Kenma-- Kuroo was massive as he laid over him, though somehow always kept his full weight off of him. 

Kenma gasped as Kuroo kissed further down his chest-- taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. “Kuroo!” 

Kuroo chuckled and started kissing lower down to his stomach. Lifting up on his arms, Kenma stared as Kuroo grinned up at him, taking the waistband of his shorts in his mouth and playfully growling. 

“You know, there are easier ways to do that?” he teased, and laughed as Kuroo decided this was the best way to undress him. 

It was one of the things he did love about this goofball. The dumb shit he did. Sure, Kuroo could be a dumb ass most of the time-- but there were certain things he did that really did make him just love him more. 

Like Kuroo playfully growling as he used his teeth-- and only his teeth, to pull his shorts down. It took way longer than Kenma had wanted-- but damn if it was not cute to watch. 

Finally as Kuroo had gotten his shorts off, he leaped back up and was teething at his boxers. 

“Oh no!” he said, placing his hand on Kuroo’s face. “No teeth!” 

Kuroo pouted and he kept a stern face. 

Laughing, he sat up, kissing Kuroo’s pouting lips and went to pull at his shirt. Kuroo chuckled as he let Kenma pull it off of him. 

But then Kenma froze. 

Down Kuroo’s arm was a scratch. Raising a brow, he looked at it. It could have been anything-- but his mind went to the worst case scenario. 

“Did a girl scratch you?” he asked. 

Kuroo gave a nervous laugh and leaned in to kiss again, but Kenma pulled away. His mind was twirling in all the worst case scenarios-- and right now he had some floozy in mind with his boyfriend. 

“Kenma! Why would a girl scratch me?!” Kuroo asked. 

Kenma moved away from Kuroo, curling up in a ball-- he wanted to make himself small as he went down this horrible spiral. 

He was stupid for thinking a guy like Kuroo would be into him. There was no happily ever after. It was all lies and his life was a joke. 

His internal drama continued to peek and Kuroo just shook his head. “Kenma,” Kuroo said, putting his hand under his chin but Kenma shook away from him. 

“Don’t touch me!” 

“Are you being serious right now?” Kuroo asked. “I am literally on this bed with you half naked and hard and you decide to go on some internal hellride?” 

“Just… don’t,” he said. He was trying to figure it all out. Maybe it was yesterday when Kuroo was busy. They usually hang out after class, but oddly, Kuroo was busy. Kuroo was never too busy for him. 

That had to be it. 

The scratch looked fresh and he squinted as he looked over at Kuroo. 

“What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Kuroo asked. 

He shook his head. He was terrified and also feeling a bit foolish for his thoughts. It had all spun so fast on him, but dammit! That scratch was legit! 

Some floozy scratched his Kuroo!

Kenma growled and curled his legs tighter to his body as he wrapped his arms around them. He had spent all day packing and was so excited…

For what?

This?

“Kenma!” Kuroo said, his voice dropping deep as he stood and pulled his shirt on. “Get fucking dressed.” 

“No,” he mumbled. 

“If you don’t I’m gonna carry you out and all you’re wearing is your boxers.” 

Kuroo was being serious, and serious Kuroo was at times scary. He stood there, looming over him with his arms crossed. Groaning, Kenma slid his clothes on and barely got his shoes on when Kuroo was pulling him from his dorm room and to his car. 

“I don’t know what the hell goes on inside your damn head,” Kuroo said as they raced across town. “You close off at times and shut down. Yet other times you go on these rants and tell me things I really don’t need to know.” 

“Who scratched your arm?” he asked. 

“No one did, dammit! Why do you get so jealous?!” 

“Have you not seen you?” he asked. 

Kenma had seen how the girls-- and even the guys on campus threw themselves at him. Only made sense. Kuroo was tall, and drop dead gorgeous. 

He stared out the window as Kuroo sped to his apartment. 

“I was saving this, but you won’t even tell me what you’re thinking,” Kuroo said as he opened the door, and pulled Kenma in. 

Moving back to his bedroom-- soon to be _their_ bedroom-- Kenma saw it. 

A fluffy, orange kitten laying in the center of the bed. 

And the moment the kitten saw Kuroo-- it hissed and struck its paw out. 

“So… I got this little guy for you! He was all sweet at the pet shop, but apparently didn’t like being put in a carrier to come home. The minute I took him out he attacked me and scratched the hell out of me! Now all he does is hiss at me!” Kuroo whined. 

Kenma was already leaping to the bed as the kitten raced to him. 

“Of course he would like you,” Kuroo said. 

Kenma grabbed the kitten, rubbing his nose in his fur. It was a fire orange color like Hinata’s hair. The kitten started to purr instantly and rub against him. 

“So this was why you ditched me yesterday?” he asked. 

Kuroo nodded. 

“And this is why you have the scratch on your arm?” he asked-- feeling overly foolish. 

Kuroo leaned down, kissing his nose. “Yup! You know I only have eyes for you.” 

He hugged the kitten tighter and kissed Kuroo back. Yeah-- he had a lot of apologizing to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
